


i only press pause when you press play

by nymeriastarks



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (probably), F/F, Internet Friends AU, Slow Burn, Youtuber AU, margaery is a makeup guru, sansa has an aesthetic art tumblr acc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriastarks/pseuds/nymeriastarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>barely paying attention to the video she was watching, sansa clicked on a suggested one. on the thumbnail was a long-haired girl waving some product around with perfectly manicured nails. not generic at all.</p>
<p>turns out, it actually wasn’t.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>or the one in which margaery is a youtube beauty guru, sansa runs an aesthetic blog, and an internet love story happens. and theon knows more about makeup than anyone credits him for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i only press pause when you press play

sansa stark was 100% tired of people’s bullshit makeup videos.

she just spent the last two and a half hours of her life looking for decent, not impossible to find in real life makeup dupes for the newest kylie lipstick line, and she had right about  _ absolutely nothing _ . well, being honest, she did have a few nude colors, but those were the common ones, the others were bordering impossible to find dupes for and she was  _ this  _ close to throwing her laptop at theon, who was currently looking over her shoulder and laughing to himself.

‘‘what’s so funny?’’ she questioned him, a bit irked.

‘‘everyone knows kylie’s makeup line is shit, are you new at this?’’ he said.

‘‘how’d you know?’’

he chose not to answer, looking amused, and instead walked over to sansa’s bed and sat there without even pretending to feel awkward (he’d been coming over their house for too long for that), kicking away his shoes and judging sansa’s decoration  _ very  _ hard.

‘‘robb’s not in the house, theon. you can leave now’’ she tried. it usually worked.

‘‘i’m aware. robb forced me to stay and look over the children’’ 

_ of course he did. and of course he agreed. it’s robb. god damn it.   _ ‘‘i’m seventeen, i don’t need to be supervised’’ 

‘‘yes, but rickon over there in the living room is ten years younger, and robb told me you’d be too busy with your makeup shit to pay any attention to him’’ he pointed out. sansa doubted her brother would phrase it like that, but didn’t comment ‘‘and apparently, he’s right’’ he didn’t know if he was more amused at the fact she’d included herself in ‘children’ or her clear discomfort at his sudden appearance. 

‘‘then, why are you in my room?’’

‘‘i hate children’’ he deadpanned.

sansa chose to ignore his existence, like most starks except her brother did, and kept searching (fruitlessly, if i may add). after half an hour more she finally gave up, getting lost in the beauty guru section of youtube. she loved makeup, but was mediocre at it, and not having the decent tools to do much due to her mom being slightly salty about her daughter ‘caking up her face’ wasn’t helping.

theon had left after complaining for a while about his current situation, and she was now alone in her room with the reddish glow of the fairy lights and the laptop screen as only lighting. it was sunday, and as every sunday, she felt worn out and entirely not ready for monday, even though she was on vacation until september.

barely paying attention to the video she was watching, sansa clicked on a suggested one. on the thumbnail was a long-haired girl waving some product around with perfectly manicured nails.  _ not generic at all _ .

turns out, it actually wasn’t. the girl had an enchanting voice and a special way of talking about liquid lipstick (a thought sansa never imagined would cross her mind). more often than not, she joked with the cameraman about things she didn’t understand (maybe because she was kind of sleepy, though) and the links she left on the video description  _ actually worked _ . deciding she could endure the girl’s pretty voice (and face) for a while more, she clicked on her channel and found a playlist of all her makeup videos.  _ at least i have something interesting to do _ , she thought.  _ that’s more than i expected to have. _

two cups of coffee and three hours later, she wasn’t feeling all that sleepy anymore. after watching a few of ‘ _ queenofthereach’ _ s videos, she decided she was definitely interested in the girl and looked her up on tumblr, where she found a professional-looking blog full of posts about makeup and other similar things. she clicked ‘follow’ and full-on stalked her for the rest of the evening.

thanks to her dedication, sansa found out several things about her. her name was margaery tyrell, she lived in the reach (predictably) and the cameraman she was always joking with was her brother, who was also very good looking  ( _ it must run in the family) .  _

_ queenofthereach _ also followed a lot of aesthetic accounts, and a small part of sansa’s mind hoped for a follow back, maybe a like on some of her art.

she didn’t realize it was late until she couldn’t do anything about it. deciding an hour or two probably wouldn’t make a difference on her sleeping schedule (and if they did, too bad) she went to fetch some more coffee while the next video of the ‘summer journal’ playlist by this margaery loaded (winterfell’s wifi was the worst thing, might as well give it some time).

when she finished it, she decided  _ queenofthereach _ was certainly interesting. ‘summer journal’ had 6 videos and wasn’t done yet, for it was updated twice every week. the videos featured new beauty products that costed half of sansa’s college tuition, book recommendations, music recommendations, and whatever margaery tyrell felt like reviewing. she was pleased (and totally  _ not _ stupidly happy) to find out that she liked most of her favorite bands and almost let out a happy yelp when the intro of  _ tokyo (vampires and werewolves)  _ by  _ the wombats _ played as the fourth ‘entry’ of the journal started. 

all in all, it was a very productive night in sansa’s eyes; and if she went to sleep at 5am feeling pleasantly lightheaded, well, that’d be something no one could judge her for.

 


End file.
